Monkey Facts
by ilyilyx3
Summary: Whenever Gabriella is nervous, she blurts out random facts about monkeys, or she asks about them. What'll happen when she talks to Troy, her crush of three months? Troyella Drabble. All dialogue.


**These monkey facts might or might not be true. I have no clue.**** I'm not a monkey specialist. (:  
**

**Monkey Facts**

**Nobody's POV-**

"Today's the day, Shar."

"…"

"The day that I'm going to actually talk to him after being his lab partner."

"Seriously, Gab?"

"Seriously. The moment he walks in, I'm going to talk to him."

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Than-"

"Oh! There he is! Go get him tiger."

"No! Wait, what do I say?"

"Whatever comes to mind. Be yourself."

"…"

"Hey Gabriella."

"Hey Troy!"

"So, what's up?"

"Umm… did you know that monkeys have periods?"

"Wait..-what?"

"It's a true thing. They also-"

"Sorry! She hasn't taken her medication today, a little loopy. Later Troy."

"But-"

"Bye…"

"What was that?!?"

"What? You said say the first thing that comes to mind. And was I thinking about yesterday afternoon. My mom told me that monkeys have periods."

"I didn't mean it literally!"

"Great, now he thinks I'm a freak who cares if monkeys have menstrual cycles."

"It's okay Gab. You could always try later. Maybe in homeroom?"

"Thanks for the support Shar."

"No problem. I'll even support you if you decide to run around the school in a monkey suit."

"Don't worry about that one. I doubt that will ever happen."

"Hey, who knows? You might take another piece of my advice, turn it around, and do something like that."

"Sure I will."

"Stop trying to be sarcastic!"

-------

"Try number two! Keep away from the topic of monkeys okay Gab? Ask him a question, get him talking."

"Okay."

"Good luck!"

"Hey again, Gabriella."

"Hi Troy."

"I-"

"Do monkeys have boobs?"

"…Well, I guess… female monkeys… do? Since they have periods-… then yes?"

"Really-"

"Sorry to cut this conversation short, but your dad's calling you Troy. He said something about code orange?"

"Aw man. Not that again. Talk to you later, okay Gabriella? See ya!"

"What's a code orange?"

"I don't know. I totally made that up."

"Really? It's so weird how it's something real."

"Don't mind about that, what about you and your freaky monkey problem?"

"I don't have a freaky monkey problem."

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Oh come on. First monkey periods, now breasts? That's very disturbing Gab!"

"What? I can't help it. I'm learning about monkeys in Life Science right now."

"It's okay, I'm only teasing you. Who knows? Troy might like a girl who's very knowledgeable about monkeys."

"Shar!"

"What? If he was, then you'd make a great candidate for Mrs. Bolton."

"Yeah right. He probably wants to be as far away from me now."

"Doubt it. Even if he does, I'll make him want to be near you."

"Oh god, not this again."

"Seriously Gab. If he doesn't like you back, I'm taking action."

"…by doing what?"

"Let's just say it involves him not being able to have children in the future."

"_Sharpay!_"

"Kidding, kidding. You know I would love to be an aunt of little Troy's and Gabi's."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Shar."

-------

"Try number three. No monkey business this time, kay Gab?"

"…"

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"You said monkey business. It sounded funny."

"Oh, just go!"

"_Shar!_"

"Hi Troy."

"Hey Gabriella."

"Did you know that the average monkey's butt is twice the size of its head?"

"…Excuse me?"

"The average-"

"We're late for class. Say bye bye Gabi."

"Bye-bye!"

"Bye-…Gabriella."

"I'm serious Gabi. Stop talking about monkeys!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know! When I get nervous, I just blurt things out."

"Next time, let him talk. Don't cut him off, or tell him about monkeys. I think he's known enough to emotionally scar him for life."

"It's not that bad is it?"

"Gabriella. You told him about monkey periods, monkey boobs, and just now, monkey butts."

"_Oh my god._"

"Exactly."

-------

"Try number four. Hopefully the last?"

"Hopefully."

"Remember, no monkeys!"

"I know."

"Hello Monkey Girl."

"…hi Troy."

"Aww, you're cute when you blush."

"…"

"Aww, you're even cuter when you turn red like a tomato!"

"Troy! Stop it!"

"Okay, okay. I'm only teasing you."

"Did you know that monkeys are mammals?"

"Yes, I did know that. But did _you_ know that a pair of monkeys will kiss if one of them is attracted to the other?"

"What-"

"…"

"…"

"Did you also know that I want you to be my girlfriend?"

"No."

"No to being my girlfriend, or no to the not knowing?"

"No to the knowing, and yes to the girlfriend."

"Awesome!"

"Did you know that monkeys are our friends?"

"If they helped make you say yes, than they can have Chad's position as my best friend."

"You're silly Troy."

"At least I don't care about monkey's body parts and their functions."

"So? You just said that they're your best friend! Obsessive much?"

"Well- I…"

"Nice comeback."

"It was the last fact about monkeys we talked about."

"True."

"Hey Gabs?"

"Hmm?"

"Can monkeys play basketball?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Well, if they're going to replace Chad, then they're going to have to be knowledgeable about the sport, and they have to be able to play it."

"You're crazy Troy."

"And this coming from the girl who's obsessed with monkey menstrual cycles, and their other body parts."

"Stop laughing!"

"…" 

"Troy…"

"…"

"How about we make a deal?"

"Of what?"

"Umm, let's just say we never talked about monkeys. It's starting to creep me out."

"Ditto."

"Goo-"

"_Finally! No more monkey talk!_"

"Shar_pay!_"

**It's funny, but ****I think it**** sucks. (: ****Haha. ****Any opinions?**

**-Ilyilyx3**


End file.
